


Toy Shoppe

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [71]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Harry, Finding each other again, For Get to Know Your Customers Day, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry, post V-Day, had no memory and works in a toy store in London. Eggsy finds him when looking for Daisy's birthday present.





	Toy Shoppe

**Author's Note:**

> For Get to Know Your Customers Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/get-to-know-your-customers-day-third-thursday-of-each-quarter/

When Harry Hart wakes up in a hospital in Kentucky, he only remembers two things. His name, and the fact that he has left something very important behind in London. As soon as he is medically fit, Harry gets on a plane and sets off for London, hoping the familiar surroundings will jog his memories.

It works, but not as well as he had hoped. Harry finds a nice flat for himself and on one of his many trips wandering around the city he knows as well as the back of his hand, he finds a job at an old shop in one of the oldest parts of town that sells the most beautiful toys Harry has ever seen.

“Are you looking for something, young man?” the owner of the shop, a woman who looks to be about 100 years old, asks on the day he finds the shop.

“Yes,” Harry admits, setting down the beautifully carved train engine he’d been looking at. “But nothing you can help me with, I think.”

The woman hums softly, “Maybe not,” she agrees. “But I do think I can help you in another way.”

“How do you mean?”

“You’re lonely, young man,” the woman says. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t have come in here without something in mind.”

Harry nods, accepting the logic in her words. “I don’t remember anything from before V-day,” he admits softly. “I don’t remember who I was. I woke up in a hospital in Kentucky and the only thing I could remember my name and that I left something important here in London. I still have no idea what it is.”

The woman nods slowly. “Do you believe in destiny, young man?”

“Sometimes,” Harry admits.

“So do I. How would you like a job, young man?”

Harry considers this for a moment. “I would like that very much, ma'am.”

“I thought you might,” she gave Harry a smile that reminds him of his Nan. “My name’s Martha Wilson, you can come in tomorrow at eight AM.”

“Harry Hart,” Harry responds, shaking through woman's hand.

“You seem like a good boy, Harry,” she says with a fond smile. “I hope you find what you're looking for.”

“So do I,” Harry responds with a wistful smile as he left the shop.

* * *

Harry had been working at the toy shop for nine months when the young man comes in.

“Can I help you with something?” he asks, watching the man wander through.

“Oh,” the man jumps. “Sorry,” he says with a laugh, turning to face Harry. “I didn’t see you...Harry?”

“I’m sorry, have we met?” Harry asks, a bit taken aback at the reverence in the man’s tone. “I’m afraid I don’t have much memory from before this year.”

“From a few days before V-Day?”

“How did you know? Most people assume it was V-Day.”

“You...God Harry, we thought you were dead,” the man whispers. “Is this where you’ve been all year?”

“For the past nine months,” Harry admits. “I spent the first three in a coma in a hospital in Kentucky.”

The man nods slowly. “Oh, I haven’t introduced myself yet, have I?”

“Not quite,” Harry says with a smile. “You still seem a bit shocked.”

The man laughs, “You’re right, I am. I should be used to this now though. My name’s Eggsy, Eggsy Unwin.”

“Used to people coming back from the dead?” Harry asks. “Is that such a common occurrence?”

“My best mate’s da was killed about a year before V-Day, turns out he was alive the whole time and we found out a couple days after V-Day.”

“Sounds like you’ve had quite the past couple of years,” Harry says with a chuckle.

“You have too,” Eggsy answers. “I could...I could tell you about it if you’d like?”

“That sounds wonderful. I’m closing up here in a couple of hours if you would like to go to dinner.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Eggsy says with a bright smile. “I’ll meet you here then, yeah? I need to do a couple of things.”

“I’ll see you then.”

Eggsy’s smile grows even wider as he leaves the store. Right before he reaches the door though, he stops and looks back. “You’re not going to disappear again, are you?”

“No,” Harry says with a fond look. “I’ll be here when you get back, Eggsy. I promise.”

* * *

Eggsy returned just as Harry was closing the shop, something that he was doing more and more often as Mrs. Wilson’s health declined. But he wasn’t alone, this time he was accompanied by a toddler and an infant. “My mum usually watches them for me, but she has a date tonight, and it’s her first since Dean and I really didn’t want to make her cancel, and I figured you work in a toy shop so it wouldn’t be that big a deal, and I realize now it probably wasn’t a good idea, but I didn’t want to bail and I should have asked Rox to watch them and-”

“It’s fine, Eggsy,” Harry said with a soft smile. “I know a place nearby where we can get something to eat.”

“Great, I’m starving. I’ll introduce you when we get there? Lee’s still asleep.”

Harry nodded in agreement before leading the way to a restaurant a couple of blocks away. “I come here all the time when I don’t feel like cooking after work,” Harry told Eggsy. 

“Looks great,” Eggsy said as they were seated.

Once they were all settled and both men had ordered, Eggsy began telling Harry what he could about the other man and what he did. “Bit of an overload, isn’t it?” Eggsy asked, seeing Harry’s dazed look.

“It seems like there are a lot of missing pieces,” Harry admitted as Lee started to fuss where he was strapped against Eggsy’s chest.

“Finally awake, hmm?” Eggsy murmured to the infant, carefully taking him out of the carrier. “Harry, this is my son, Lee Taylor Unwin-Hart.”

“Unwin-Hart?” Harry murmured, looking the boy over carefully.

Eggsy nodded cautiously. “Right before you left for Kentucky, we had one night, together. Lee was born nine months later. He’s three months old.”

Harry watched Eggsy for a moment before he had to close his eyes against the rush of memories that was flooding his brain.

“Harry?” Eggsy reached out, resting his hand on Harry’s that sat on the table.

Harry immediately turned his hand over, fingers curling to hold Eggsy’s tightly. “I’m alright,” he murmured, opening his eyes and looking at Eggsy. “I’m absolutely fine, my dear boy.”

“Harry,” Eggsy breathed, seeing the memories that had surfaced behind his eyes. “You...you remember?”

“Everything,” Harry promised. “Eggsy, I am so sorry for what I said before I left.”

“It’s fine, Harry,” Eggsy replied, squeezing Harry’s hand in return. “I forgave you a long time ago.”

“I’m still sorry,” Harry insisted. 

“Merlin will be thrilled to see you,” Eggsy told him. “I...um, me and the kids are living in your old place, if you want to go back there, I can call the others.”

“That sounds lovely,” Harry agreed as they both finished their meals before going back to the house on Stanhope Mews.

* * *

One month after Eggsy and Harry find each other again, Mrs. Wilson passed in her sleep. She didn’t have any living relatives after V-Day, so she left the shop to Harry.

Harry didn’t return to Kingsman after informing Merlin of his return to life, instead focusing on the shop and his life with Eggsy and the kids.

When Daisy turned three, two weeks after Harry took over the store, her favorite present was a knitted yellow bear that Mrs. Wilson had told Harry was “for when you find what you’ve been looking for.” Harry smiled in the doorway as he watched Eggsy put Daisy down for the night. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so beautiful,” he murmured when Eggsy turned back to him, watching as Daisy clutched her bear tightly.

“Sap,” Eggsy answered teasingly.

“I love you,” Harry said in place of refuting the statement.

“I love you, too,” Eggsy said immediately. “Now let’s go to bed.”

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Eggsy’s lips before following the younger man to their bedroom for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of days late, but oh well
> 
> What even are verb tenses, idfk. Maybe I do need a beta
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Some of the Best Friends We'll Ever Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144457) by [MusicalFangirl00193](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193)




End file.
